


Predatory Tendencies

by One for the Team (Enigmatic_Ravenna)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Mentioned Characters, Reader-Insert, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 09:08:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24468484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enigmatic_Ravenna/pseuds/One%20for%20the%20Team
Summary: “Iwa-chan.”“Yes?”“Alphas are territorial in nature, right?”“Yes.”“But even with such blood, aren’t we still humans— the creatures separated from others by their ability to critically think, interpret, and decide?”A sigh escaped the shorter male’s lips. Iwaizumi raised his head, about to retort and lock eyes with brown ones, but his lips remained shut as he saw the setter smile at the Polaroid.Oikawa is a dangerous alpha, he remembered,especially with a goal in mind.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru/Reader, Iwaizumi Hajime/Reader, Oikawa Tooru/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 146





	Predatory Tendencies

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: Please read the tags and read with precaution. This is un-beta'd. Will probably not be beta'd, and will never be edited.
> 
>  **THIS STORY DOES NOT PROMOTE RAPE.**
> 
> I was just playing around the omegaverse dynamics and I have no idea where this came from. Please spare me the lecture and hate. I just found the implication of rape necessary for the plot. Also, this has some different kind of A/B/O dynamics. If you want to read about the introduction of my inclusion for this particular secondary gender, please read the end notes first before the story. Kudos, comments, and criticisms are very welcome.
> 
> (and prayers for my soul. i will need it.)
> 
> DISCLAIMER: Haikyuu and the characters used in this story is owned by Haruichi Furudate.

* * *

It was a normal check-up day when they met her.

Oikawa (being a stubborn asshole that he is, alpha or not— as Iwaizumi once stated) strained his knee once again after his team’s semi-finals match in Argentina. The coaches of the team, along with other upperclassmen, insisted that he take a leave and recover in his country. While Oikawa was angry at the fact, he couldn’t help but feel elated to reunite with his family, friends, and most of all— Iwaizumi.

Upon learning his former captain’s predicament, a few punches from him, and cries of help from Oikawa), Iwaizumi took it upon himself to make sure that Oikawa properly follows his recovery regimen; from the surgery, physical therapy, and home muscle trainings to food intake and check-ups as well.

She was a nurse that was tasked to attend to Oikawa during an appointment. Her scent was not as potent like an alpha, but it wasn’t weak to be categorized as an omega. It (her scent) was not also comparable other people that they had encountered in their lives, but it was there, and as she was explaining to Oikawa (read: Iwaizumi was the one listening) the progress report from previous sessions and appointments, the setter asked, “What are you?”

Iwaizumi faced palmed.

She smiled. “I’m a nurse, Oikawa-san,” she replied, stating an obvious point.

Oikawa blinked and tilted his head in curiosity. “I mean, what’s your secondary gender? I haven’t smelled anything like your scent before.”

Rosy hues suddenly adorned her cheeks, to which Iwaizumi slapped his bestfriend’s head before bowing his head before her.

“Forgive my friend, miss. He’s a bit too curious for his own good.”

She giggled, “It’s alright. It just— it has been since somebody asked me about my sec-gen (*).”

Oikawa whined. “Iwa-chan—”

“Quiet.”

She cleared her throat. “Anyway, Oikawa-san, Iwaizumi-san, the doctor should be here any moment. Everything I said was only an overview so if you had any—”

“Are you using some rare scent suppressants?”

Iwaizumi’s vein pulsed in annoyance and he pinched Oikawa’s right thigh, dangerously close to his knee. “Shittykawa, mind your manners!”

“But Iwa-chan, I was just asking! You can’t treat me like a kid.”

“How do you expect me to treat you when you act like one?”

As the two bickered, the nurse quietly sighed and fixed the papers on the doctor’s desk. She stood up and quietly bowed to the athletes. “I should go now; the doctor should be here any minute. Again, we apologize for the inconvenience.”

Oikawa beamed like a child, eyes sparkling and full of hope. “You can make it up to me by answering my question?”

The setter yelped in pain as Iwaizumi landed a punch on his right temple. “Ignore him,” the spiker commented after, “And please don’t apologize. Things like this happen from time to time.”

“Thank you, Iwaizumi-san,” she replied with a smile.

Oikawa pouted, berating Iwaizumi while the latter simply retaliated with violence. She was about to exit when Oikawa’s voice halted her with one last request.

“At least tell us your name?”

There was clear hesitation in her face and Iwaizumi was ready to knock Oikawa out, but he heard her reply, then the sound of the door opening and closing; the two of them were then alone. They never learned her second gender, but when Oikawa repeated her name and inhaling her lingering scent, Iwaizumi found himself doing the same.

* * *

They learned the term from Matsukawa and Hanamaki.

It had been a month after they’ve encountered the nurse, two weeks when they last seen her (she was managing the ER, so a conversation was not possible, much to Oikawa’s disappointment), and a week since they visited their beloved high school campus.

Kunimi was surprisingly the one who brought up the idea of a reunion for the team (meaning: the line-up that was considered the peak of Seijoh Volleyball). Then, Yahaba and Kyoutani were the ones who set up the place and date. The other members, with Kindachi’s supervision—

_“Look how he’s grown, Iwa-chan.”_

_“Be. Quiet. Already. Trashykawa.”_

—handled the food and drinks, along with other paraphernalia for the reunion. It was a nostalgic that it brought tears in Oikawa’s eyes, much to the three seniors’ exasperation.

Two days after, the seniors went drinking.

Hanamaki was gulping his fourth whiskey of the night. “Man, I needed that.”

“Stressful day at work?” Iwaizumi asked, taking a sip of his beer.

“Yeah, and it’s been a while since I had a drink.”

Matsuaka snorted. “You say that like we didn’t drink at the reunion.”

“It was only beer!” Oikawa retorted in Hanamaki’s place.

The conversation of the night consisted of college stories (they had to take turns and prevent Oikawa from hogging the spotlight), news around the volleyball world, and Oikawa’s injury.

“... but so far, I think my knee is already okay! In no time, I’ll be kicking international volleyball butts again!”

“Your knee,” Iwaizumi started, “Is still in the process of healing. It’s not a simple torn anymore, shithead. Push yourself before properly healing and you can kiss your career goodbye.”

“Mean, Iwa-chan! I was just trying to be positive.”

“You sound like you want a reason to be in a hospital.”

“Maybe I want to be in a hospital.”

The duo laughed, and Iwaizumi’s eyebrow twitched.

“If I didn’t know any better, I’d say you’re still trailing after the nurse.”

Oikawa never looked more scandalized; Hanamaki was bewildered; and Matsukawa was emitting sounds that could be classified between choking and laughing. Reluctantly, Iwaizumi shared their meeting with said nurse, and how Oikawa was seemingly interested in her secondary gender.

“Wait,” Matsukawa interrupted, putting his glass down and gesturing to Iwaizumi, “Repeat what you said.”

Iwaizumi blinked, “Which one?”

“About her scent, characteristics— everything about the woman.”

“Oh Mattsun! Her scent it unlike anything I’ve ever smelled before!” Oikawa dramatically said, his arms stretched out for emphasis. “It smells like freshly picked roses from—”

The former middle blocker rolled his eyes. “Spare me the theatrics, Oikawa.”

“I’d say musky, nature smell,” Iwaizumi said thoughtfully, “I would say she’s an alpha, considering that she emits authority surrounding her, but I really can’t tell. I haven’t smelled anything like it.”

Hanamaki looked awestruck. “Are you saying the both of you encountered a delta?”

The childhood friends stared at each other.

“That’s insane if she’s one,” Matsukawa commented, eyes wide in disbelief. “Deltas are _very_ rare. Even more so than gammas.”

“Gammas are a part of science, Matsu,” Hanamaki debated.

The other half of the group was aghast as the former continued their debate— deltas, gammas, medicine...

“Makki! Tell us what you know,” Oikawa exclaimed, holding the pink haired man by his shoulders. Iwaizumi nodded in agreement.

Hanamaki shrugged. “I don’t know the details myself. Many universities, medical and research companies, and even the government couldn’t have a concrete data about them since they’re really rare.”

“That blonde model and basketball player— what was his name? Kise Ryuji? Ryou— whatever, he’s the only known delta in Japan.”(1)

“Johnny Depp is a delta too.”

Oikawa shook his fist, face contorted in displeasure. “Iwa-chan and I don’t need names, we need details,” the setter pouted, turning to Iwaizumi for help.

Hanamaki sighed and took a shot. “You know how this whole secondary gender right? Well, in early 90’s there are two more sec-gens added; deltas and gammas. Deltas are considered, uhm, seconds?”

“Right hand,” Matsukawa corrected.

“There— because they have similar traits with alphas, but not as aggressive, territorial.”

“Think of them as a hybrid of alphas and betas,” Matsukawa offered, “The calmness of betas but the power of alpha.”

Iwaizumi asked, “What if she is just a daughter of an alpha and beta? What makes a delta so rare—”

“And what is a gamma?” Oikawa cut off Iwaizumi, the former smiling while the latter glared.

Matsukawa and Hanamaki laughed. “One question at a time, children.”

For the rest of the night, Iwaizumi and Oikawa listened intently to the duos knowledge of deltas (and a few gammas facts). Hanamaki was also thoughtful enough to give them scholar articles and papers about deltas.

The day after, Oikawa texted Iwaizumi.

 **_From: Shittykawa  
_ ** _23:41 **  
**Iwa-chan! I want to see her again : < _

* * *

There was a new café that opened up a few blocks from Iwaizumi’s work. Much to the short male’s aggravation, Oikawa discovered it and decided to enjoy his day lounging in it.

The café was hidden and only a few customers dine in. Its white, brown, and black color scheme and dim lit yellow hanging (and ceiling) lights radiating a peaceful and serene atmosphere, along with the aroma of coffee and tea got the setter hooked. Not to mention that there was a cozy couch on the farthest corner of the café. Currently, there were only five people in it.

Oikawa tiptoed and nodded happily to himself when he saw the couch unoccupied. As soon as his feet were flat on the floor, an object fell onto his feet.

“Excuse me, miss. You dropped this,” Oikawa said, handing out the purse the maiden in front of him. Upon hearing his voice, the stranger turned to him.

“Oh hello, Oikawa-san.”

Oikawa gasped before engaging a conversation with her.

“I can’t believe I actually saw you here! Do you go here often?”

She shook her head. “Yes, actually, though I usually go on Sundays for my me-time.”

“This is amazing. Oh wait, please don’t leave. I want to talk to you!”

And so, an impromptu date commenced between the nurse and the setter. While they never strayed away from his injury and volleyball, Oikawa learned a few things from her and his observations as well.

Exhibit A:

_“Is that your usual here? I want to try!”_

_Giggles, then, “Maybe you can come here with Iwaizumi-san sometime to try it.”_

Exhibit B:

_“So you’re an athlete before?”_

_“Yes. I do dance sport. I still compete in amateur competitions.”_

Exhibit C:

She chewed the end of her straw, Oikawa thought it was cute. Her dominant hand was her right, but she could use her left just as well. Her overall was simple, yet elegant and clearly speaks of such position too.

Oikawa wanted to know more.

“You know, I saw you once when Iwa-chan and I went back to the hospital. You were pretty busy and amazing in the ER.”

Her cheeks flushed in embarrassment. “Ah, yes. All in a day’s work.”

Oikawa pouted, putting his elbows on the table and his head on his hands. “You must be pretty tired after all your shifts.”

She was holding her drink halfway when he expressed his sentiments. Her face was suddenly cast by forlorn as she lowered her drink.

“Yes. It’s very hard work. But to see the patients getting well and surviving their illnesses give me so much satisfaction. I’m very proud to be a nurse.”

Suddenly, her scent adorned Oikawa’s nostrils, and he could feel his pupils dilate and fangs lengthened. She seemed to have noticed since it disappeared as soon as it came.

“Oh my goodness, I’m sorry I didn’t mean—”

Oikawa murmured her name.

“Yes?”

“You never answered my question.”

He pouted a full lip pout. To many strangers, the setter knew he looked like a child who couldn’t handle his curiosity any longer. He then lowered his head, eyes dropping in what others could say as disappointment.

He was glad Iwaizumi was not with him.

A sigh escaped her lips. From his peripheral vision, he could see her playing with the ends of her hair with the right hand, and her left hand clutching her cup.

“I try not to divulge my sec-gen since people can be difficult about it.”

Oikawa hid his enthusiasm when the memory of his talk with Hanamaki (and the numerous articles he read) popped up in his mind. He raised his head, tilting it to the side.

She gave a small smile.

“I’m a delta.”

* * *

For the next few weeks, Oikawa ensured to engrave her presence into his and Iwaizumi’s lives. The three of them would have a sushi night every Wednesday and coffee date every Saturday. Iwaizumi did not want to take away her Sundays for herself (and Oikawa needed the house arrest anyway) much to the nurse’s relief.

Through the course of these ‘dates’, the childhood duo learned much about her and her secondary gender. Oikawa was practically oozing sparkles listening to her when she was explaining her gender’s hierarchy traits.

_“Tell us about your life as a delta!” Oikawa chirped._

_“It’s not really different. I guess I’m just calmer than the usual alpha.”_

_“How are your relationships with other sec-gens?”_

_“Well, I usually go toe to toe to some alphas who think they’re better than anyone else. I get along with betas and there’s some sort of mutual respect, understanding, and position also. I’ve met with a few omegas but we’re not really close. I haven’t met any gammas.”_

_“A gamma?”_

_“Don’t act so dumb,” then Iwaizumi offhandedly commented “You sound like a picky person when it comes to acquaintances,”_

_“Kind of. Not many people really know about deltas and gammas. Is that bad?”_

_“For me, no. I’m just surprised you let this idiot drag you into this set up with two alphas.”_

_“In my defense, I didn’t really know he’s an alpha until recently.”_

_“What??? What did you think my sec-gen was?”_

_“A... an omega? Maybe a beta. You’re really feminine to be an alpha.”_

It somehow became like this; Oikawa was the overly enthusiastic friend who initiates conversation (whether it was a tirade of questions of strings of rants), she was the listener who offers her opinions, answers, or a question of her own, and Iwaizumi was the watcher who backs her up, sometimes asking a question of his own. More times than Oikawa would like, both of them always find a way to gang up on him.

It was their usual coffee date and Oikawa helplessly watched as she and Iwaizumi laughed at his misery, but deep down he was truly happy to have the two of her in his life. Without warning, their mixed scents entered his nose and his fangs lengthen, eyes trailing down to the juncture of her neck.

Iwaizumi pretended not to notice.

* * *

Iwaizumi entered his room, an annoyed expression etched to his face.

“The older you get, the more irritating you also get.”

Oikawa turned to Iwaizumi. “Why do you have to be so mean, Iwa-chan?”

Iwaizumi ignored his comment and strode towards the couch beside the computer table. As soon as the spiker sat down, Oikawa rose from his lying position and leaned back to the wall. Iwaizumi’s green eyes fell on Oikawa’s hand.

“What is that?”

Oikawa sheepishly smiled. “It’s my Polaroid with her, Iwa-chan!”

Yesterday, Sunday, Oikawa manage to persuade her into a museum date rather than have her alone time. Iwaizumi was surprised she agreed, and needless to say, the three of them had a very lovely time.

_“Is that a Polaroid?!”_

_“Yes,” she replied with a smile, handing him the camera. “It’s loaded with ten mint films, like your high school color scheme.”_

_Oikawa wiped a (non-existent) tear from his eyes while Iwaizumi gave her a side hug. “That’s really sweet.”_

_“Well, you two have been very kind to me.”_

By Oikawa’s insistence, he and Iwaizumi got three pictures, and she got four: a group photo, a pair photo, and a portrait (she got two pair photo, one group photo, and a portrait). Iwaizumi felt his heart pounded that night, staring at his pair photo. He had no doubts Oikawa was doing the same.

“Iwa-chan.”

“Yes?”

“Alphas are territorial in nature, right?”

“Yes.”

“But even with such blood, aren’t we still humans— the creatures separated from others by their ability to critically think, interpret, and decide?”

A sigh escaped the shorter male’s lips. Iwaizumi raised his head, about to retort and lock eyes with brown ones, but his lips remained shut as he saw the setter smile at the Polaroid.

 _Oikawa is a dangerous alpha_ , he remembered, _especially with a goal in mind._

* * *

“Oi, Makki, I’m putting the blame on you.”

“What?”

“Oikawa is now obsessed with deltas.”

Hanamaki snorted and returned to his task. “Maybe the girl’s just immune to his charms. He’ll come around.”

Matsukawa glared before returning to his cubicle.

* * *

Her scent driving them to insanity was the first thought Oikawa had when he woke up.

He was nearing his rut; he realized when he opened his phone and the cycle app notification appeared.

A frown appeared on his face.

_“So, you can knot an omega?” came Oikawa’s question._

_“Well, no. I don’t think so since I don’t have their retractable genitals for it.”_

_“But you can get pregnant?”_

_“Yes. I can also go into ruts and induce heats to omegas, though I haven’t tried it out myself since I really didn’t take an interest in anyone.”_

_Iwaizumi clamped Oikawa’s mouth. “How do you deal with your cycles?”_

_“It’s not as bad as an alpha’s rut. My doctor said deltas’ ruts have some level of control rather than instinct.”_

_Before the two could further ask, she piped in, “Oh, I forgot; deltas can’t induce ruts in alpha like omegas or gammas.”_

_Iwaizumi’s hand faltered from Oikawa’s mouth. “So you can’t mate with an alpha?”_

_She flinched and looked so crestfallen at Oikawa’s tone. “I couldn’t really say. I haven’t talked to my doctor about mating.”_

Oikawa hollowly stare at the device as he recalled the conversation. His instincts flared and he felt his gut twist in agony. There was a moment of stillness as his mind geared towards his goal, countless plans formulating. He quickly messaged Iwaizumi and he marched to his laptop. As soon as the device operated, his opened his Chrome and typed in his question without hesitation.

 **_To: Iwa-chan  
_ ** _06:04  
I’ve made up my mind._

**Chrome search: Alpha mating  
Chrome search: Delta mating  
Chrome search: Alpha and delta mating**

* * *

The walk towards Oikawa’s home (home, not house, and not an apartment because Oikawa said he was too much for a simple space) was nerve wrecking.

Iwaizumi stayed a few steps behind, and he watched intently with fear and anticipation as Oikawa held her hand, leading the way to his abode. The two were chatting about his recovery, among other things. Sweat covered his neck, and he hoped that his scent was not giving away any indication of what was about to come.

She suddenly turned to him.

“Iwaizumi-san, are you alright?”

Iwaizumi’s resolved almost crumbled, but one look from the man behind her and her scent reminded him of what he wanted.

“I’m fine. I just had a stressful and tiring day at work.”

The conversation shifted from there, and Iwaizumi had to make an effort in it to distract him of his thoughts as they near Oikawa’s home. When they had the elevator ride, it was the longest ride Iwaizumi he had to endure. Oikawa was fine, she was oblivious.

The doors opened and Iwaizumi silently gulped.

If possible, Oikawa was all rainbows and sunshine as he continued to talk to her animatedly about some show he came across within the week. She listened intently, laughing at the setter’s antics.

Oikawa held the door open with a bow, “Ladies first.”

“Pardon the intrusion.”

Iwaizumi stood lifelessly in the genkan as Oikawa lead her to his kitchen. Brown eyes met green ones in silent understanding. He locked all three locks.

Iwaizumi silently prayed to all the gods— asking for forgiveness.

* * *

Struggles.

Restriction.

Immense pain.

Even greater pleasure and intoxicating scents.

Groans and moans.

An electrifying pain— twice.

Dilating pupils, a commanding tone.

—then, submission.

* * *

_In theory, deltas are at psychological level with alphas. With regards to physical attributes, power, and aggression, deltas are below alphas but higher than betas. If there is such powerful delta, he or she may be subsequently at level with a standard alpha and fight said alphas off. However, a powerful delta may be harmed and be forced to submission by higher alphas i.e. pack leaders and prime alphas._

Matsukawa narrowed his eyes as he read the forgotten article Iwaizumi sent him a week ago, asking for confirmation.

_Delta cycle is similar to an alpha and can induce heats in omegas and possibly gammas. Deltas cannot induce ruts in alphas. However, there have been records that showed a possible mating between alphas and deltas, provided that said alpha sees said delta as a potential mate and carrier of his or her pups._

“Hey Mattsun!”

Matsukawa shut his laptop.

“What?”

Hanamaki eyed him in question. “Oikawa called and asked for a lunch day with them tomorrow. They’re bringing the girl”

Matsukawa’s jaw dropped.

“What?”

“They’re introducing us to the girl.”

“Oh... oh, okay.”

“Is something wrong.”

Matsukawa shook his head. Something told him he should keep his mouth shut.

“Nothing. Tell them we’re going as long as they’re paying the dessert.”

* * *

“I’m home!”

Oikawa froze, then slammed the door shut. He let his bags trampled down the genkan floor as he quickly removed his shoes. Skipping towards the erotic scents, he stumbled to the kitchen and saw Iwaizumi, sweatpants down to his ankles, closed eyes, and hands gripping tightly down their mate’s waist as she bend over the kitchen bar table, skirt hiked up, panties on her ankles, and hands gripping on the edge of the table for dear life.

“Iwa-chan~ you’re stealing her from me again!” Oikawa joked.

Iwaizumi buried himself in her before staring at him. “Shut up before I punch you.”

“Such brutality,” the setter giggled before walking around the bar and leaning down to give her a kiss.

It was sickeningly passionate and full of _love_. Her scent glands swelled as Oikawa ravaged her mouth, not even holding back his scent once Iwaizumi resumed thrusting into her core. He pulled back, a strong of saliva connecting them.

“You’re very beautiful,” he whispered, and she swore his eyes dilate with intensity.

Gasping, she managed to let out a small _welcome home_ before moaning when Iwaizumi hit her sensitive spot.

“By the way,” Oikawa held her head, stroking her affectionately, “Where are the pups?”

Iwaizumi grunted, reaching down to play with her sensitive bud.

“T-they’re with yo-your mother, Tooru. Haji-me’s rut— ah!”

Oikawa’s mouth created an ‘o’ in understanding. “Well, I should call her too! I don’t doubt my rut will start any time soon!”

The home reeked of sweat, sex, and mixed scents by the end of the week. Iwaizumi begrudgingly cleaned, trying to minimize the pheromones of the home. Oikawa took care of her, making sure that she could attend her shift by the time it comes. Oikawa was the one who picked up the pups from his mother. Iwaizumi had additional hours to make up from his rut leave while she needed to report at work as soon as possible since there was a spike in heat stroke cases.

Whenever it was off season, Oikawa would make the most out of it, making sure that the three of them have some quality time and being a parent to their pups (since he was overseas most of the time). He would play with their pups, take them to zoos, amusement parks, and to their grandmothers.

Sometimes, when the pups were already tucked in and Oikawa was overseas, Iwaizumi would stay later than usual just so he could watch the delta in his arms; peaceful and vulnerable. A few of those nights, he would smell fear and the faint smell of salty tears in her sleep. He would caress her, providing comfort that he hoped transcended to her dreams. If she ever woke up, Iwaizumi would give her the space she needed, waiting for her to come to him willingly, basking in his protective scent.

Their mixed scents, especially with Oikawa, permeates their home and everywhere they go. Hanamaki and Matsukawa once commented about it.

_“You guys smell. It’s annoying and sweet.”_

_“You’re just jealous Iwa-chan and I found our soulmate, Mattsun!”_

Iwaizumi’s hand stopped playing with her hair abruptly; Oikawa lifts his head from the crook of her neck.

“What’s wrong, Iwa-chan?” he whispered, making sure not to disturb the delta.

They were lying in bed, her in between them, and the pups were sleeping soundlessly in their room.

Life couldn’t get any better than this.

“Nothing,” he replied, letting his eyes fall to her sleeping figure. “Everything’s fine.”

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> * _sec-gen_ \- shortened term for secondary gender.  
> 1: I'm referring to Kise Ryouta from Kuroko no Basket, yes.
> 
> I was scrolling through the internet about omegaverse when I read a tumblr post and a wattpad story post regarding the existence of two additional types that I haven't seen in any fanfictions yet. 
> 
> **Deltas** are the second in hierarchy and often the second in command after an alpha. I've included in the this story pretty much what I've read from both post. I didn't also go much detail about deltas' mating, cycles, and in depth personality traits since I have yet to come across headcanons for them. I do have a few ideas, but I'll probably use them if I ever write another A/B/O fic.
> 
>  **Gammas** are ranked in between betas and omegas. Again, not much is known about gammas in the posts I've read. Also (again) I have a few headcanons for gammas, which I'll use if I ever write another A/B/O fic.
> 
> If you're interested you can read it [here](https://www.wattpad.com/546924059-the-unofficial-guide-to-the-omegaverse-basic).
> 
> (I am new to this whole limited html thing so please if this doesn't help just comment it)  
> Stay safe and wash your hands everyone!


End file.
